Princess and the chicken
by Anna Alford
Summary: Three college friends live together, one day they wake up with hangovers and go out to feed their chickens. But instead of their usual chickens, they find something completely different. Rated T for all kinds of things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Crazy fanfic about the princes being chickens

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the princes, sadly.

***･゜ﾟ･*:. Princess and the Chicken .:*･゜ﾟ･***

**Chapter one~**

The morning sun peeked through the curtains and shone on the hung over faces of the three friends. The girls night they randomly decided to have last night had turned into a drinking party. Lourica groaned and turned away from the sun. "Go awayy~" She grumbled, stuffing her face into the thing she was using as a pillow.

A hand pushed her away. "You go away." The hoarse voice of Arie said. Lourica raised her head and now noticed she had been using her friends belly to sleep on. She pushed herself off the floor and looked around the room.

Empty bottles were randomly scattered though the room. Anna was curled up in front of the couch, hugging a half empty bottle and her phone. "Hmm, Keith." She mumbled softly as she turned in her sleep. Lourica chuckled. Even in her sleep Anna would still think of the fictional prince.

Arie pushed herself up too. "Great Lourica, now I'm awake thanks to you." Lourica only shrugged as she got up off the floor, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. "Just help me clean this up." She started picking up the bottles off the floor.

Arie groaned but also got up and started gathering the bottles. The sound of bottles clinking together woke Anna. "Whatreyouguyzdoing?" She mumbled, her speech slurred, as she rolled over, letting the bottle go.

"Get up Anna, there are chickens to feed." Lourica said as she continued to gather the trash. Anna groaned and rolled back to the couch. "No." She grabbed onto the couch and heaved herself up, after which she dropped herself onto the couch. "Those chickens won't die if I don't go feed them right this moment."

Lourica frowned. "Get. Your. Lazy. Ass. Off. That. Couch." She glared daggers at Anna, who sent her a pleading look. "But I'm still tired~" She whined, hugging one of the pillows on the couch. "Hmm, where is my Keith body pillow when I need it."

Arie glanced back and forth between to two of them "You know... I could..." But Lourica broke her off mid-sentence. "No, Anna has to feed the chickens. Get up Anna! How would you feel if you had to spend the night outside and then not get breakfast because the person feeding you has a hangover?"

Anna rolled her eyes but got up off the couch, grumbling to herself. "God fine, stupid chickens, why did we decide to keep chickens, we're fucking students." Both Arie and Lourica ignored her and continued gathering the trash as Anna made her way outside.

As Anna stepped out of the house a fierce wind hit her in the face. "Fucking storm, go away." She said, shaking her fists angrily at the clouds. Of course, the storm ignored her and simply continued on. Anna cursed when a light drizzle started to accompany the wind, it was as if Mother Nature was mocking her.

She fetched the chicken grains out of the shed and walked over to the chicken coop. "Why in the world did I agree on keeping chickens? They're such a pain!" She continued to complain as she reached the coop. "I don't even like chicken that much." She opened the door and instantly was surrounded by a dozen or so chicken.

"Hi guys!" She squealed, looking at the birds with adoration showing on her face, completely forgetting about her rant. "How're you all doing today?" She stared at the chicken, as if expecting an answer. When they didn't answer she sighed and reached into the bag. "Here's food." She mumbled, feeling dejected. Since they first got the chickens, Anna had been trying to get them to talk to her. Which was insane, she knew that, but she liked to try.

For a while she watched the chickens picking away at the seed. The way they ate always made her laugh, she once tried to eat the same way, but that only presented her with strange stares from everyone at school.

She slumped her shoulders and turned around. "Again no answer today." She mumbled as she stepped out of the coop.

"Anna! Anna! Feed me too!" Anna stiffened as she heard a little man's voice call out to her. She shook her head shrugging it off. "I must be hearing things." She mumbled, laughing to herself as she turned around to close the door. Then she stiffened again.

In front of the door stood a chicken, it was slightly larger than the others, and she did not recognize it as one of theirs. But the most horrifying about it all was that it had the head of her favourite fictional prince. "K-Keith?!" She brought out in a shriek.

Keith was… no, the chicken was glaring at her. "I want food too!" It said, in the exact voice she had always imagined Keith's voice to be. She staggered backward, away from the insane hallucination. Maybe something had been in her drink yesterday… or she took some drugs while she was wasted.

She shook her head. No, there were no drugs in their house, she knew that. So… why was there a chicken with Keith's head in front of her, glaring at her, demanding food.

"Damnit woman, give me my food already!" It yelled at her. She flinched, took another step back and tripped over air. She fell backwards and landed on the moist grass with a loud thud. Still in shock she stared up at the large ominous clouds. "It's going to pour soon…" She mumbled, trying to force her thoughts away from the chicken.

"Anna! What the fuck is taking you so long?!" Lourica's voice called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She jumped up, glancing back at the coop once more, but the Keith chicken was gone. She let out a sigh of relief and walked back to the house.

Just when she stepped inside she heard the voice of the chicken again. "YOU BETTER COME BACK WITH SOME GOOD FOOD ANNA!" A shiver ran down her spine and she spun around in the doorway, surprising Lourica who was standing there, waiting for her.

Across the lawn her eyes met with Keith's… no wait… with the chicken's eyes… Her mind was already becoming a blur. She paled and turned around again, grabbing onto Lourica. "I think I've gone insane." She wailed, looking up at her friend is desperation.

Lourica gave her a strange look. "Nothing unusual then is it?" She joked, smirking at Anna. But Anna didn't smile, pure terror was written over her face. "Did you take any drugs or something?" She then asked, taking hold of Anna's hands and taking them off her, since Anna was clutching onto her quite roughly.

Anna shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of, I know I didn't have any drugs and I doubt either of you did." Lourica nodded. "Right, we're not drugs people… Anna, just go sleep off your hangover, you're not any more insane than you were yesterday."

Anna nodded and stumbled towards the living room, hoping her friend's advice would work, because if there truly was a Keith chicken out there, it would mean the gods were trying to mock her. "Hmph, just like mother nature." She huffed as she plopped herself onto the couch.

Lourica stared after her friend in confusion. Anna would always act like this and then laugh it off later, but now she hadn't. Maybe their drinks had been drugged before they bought them. She laughed. "Impossible."

She looked out of the window and noticed Anna hadn't put away the bag of grain. "Great, so she's insane, and lazy too." She grumbled as she opened the door, getting hit in the face by the same wind that had laughed at Anna.

"Fucking lazy bitch." She said, taking long strides as she walked over to the chicken coop, heading straight for the grain bag. As she bent to pick it up a voice startled her. "It's Lourica! Feed me please!" Her eyes grew wide and she spun around, but no one was there.

"Eh… my mind must be playing tricks on me… I was sure I heard something." She mumbled, and returned to picking up the bag. "Louricaa~ over here!" The voice said again. This time she looked up, the voice seemed to come from the chicken coop, had someone been locked in?

Her eyes fell on a slightly larger chicken, one with the head of her favourite butler. Yu. "Whoa!" She said, stumbling back and falling onto her bum. "Okay, there was _definitely _something in those drinks." She said, staring at the chicken with big eyes.

Yu's face was smiling down at her. "Feed me Lourica." It said, continuing to smile. Lourica just shook her head. "ILLUSION!" She said, jumping up and pointing at the chicken, which seemed to be a little surprised at her sudden outburst. "Hungry~" It said.

Lourica continued to shake her head "Nononono! You are not real!" After yelling those words in the chickens face, she turned around and ran for the house. 'Louricaaa~~~" The chicken wailed in a sad voice, but she ignored it and slammed the door of the house shut.

"Lourica? What are you doing?" Arie walked into the kitchen. "Why are you so pale?" She reached out to her friend, only to be met by a pair of the most terrified eyes her had ever seen. "Uh… maybe you should go lie down, like Anna… Something seems to be wrong with the both of you."

Lourica simply nodded and went into the living room, joining Anna on the couch. "Hey! What gives!" She said when she felt herself getting pushed into the back of the couch. "Shh Anna, just let me stay here." Lourica answered, hiding her face into her friends back.

"Did you, by any chance, go to the chicken coop?" Anna asked in a whisper. Lourica stiffened, but nodded. "Did…Did you see… it?" Again Lourica nodded. "What _is_ it?" She whispered. Anna shook her head. "No fucking idea… but it's terrifying." She answered, and Lourica nodded in agreement. "Yes."

In the kitchen Arie glanced worriedly at her two friends who were now having a silent conversation while trying to stay on the couch together. She then looked out of the window, wondering what it was that was capable of making both of them so frightened. Her eyes fell onto the bag of grain that both Anna and Lourica failed to take back inside.

'"I should bring that in before it starts to rain heavily." She mumbled to herself, stepping out of the house. She ignored the wind and rain and quickly moved over the grass. She smiled at the chicken who were still picking at the grains Anna had thrown in. "At least she was able to feed you before having a nervous breakdown."

She picked up the bag and started walking back towards the house when a voice made her halt. "Arie. I'm hungry." She turned around. "Who's there?" She asked, clutching the bag closer to her. "Give me food Arie." The voice said, shifting her attention towards the chicken coop.

There, on the other side of the netting, stood a big chicken, with the head of Prince Joshua Lieben. He… uh, it was staring at her with an expressionless face. It eyed the bag of grains and paced around impatiently. "Food Arie." It said again.

Arie stood fixed on the spot. So this was why both Anna and Lourica were now lying on the couch, feeling as if they were going insane. "J-Joshua?" She asked, taking a step closer. The chickens eyes flew up to her and it let out a whining noise. "Hungry." It said.

"You… You're Joshua right?" She asked, taking another step closer. The chicken eyed her and slightly narrowed its eyes. "Yes, I am, now give me food." Arie smiled and accepted this illusion happily. She reached into the bag and threw some grain in front of the Joshua chicken. Immediately two other larger chickens stepped out of the shadows.

"Why does your woman give you food and mine only runs away?" A chicken with the head of Prince Keith said in an annoyed voice. "Now now Keith, you completely scared her off with your behaviour." The chicken with Yu's head said.

Arie's eyes grew wide. "T-There's more?!" She shrieked, dropping the bag of grain and clasping her hands in front of her face. The chickens looked up at her in surprise. "Well yes, didn't your friends tell you?" The Yu chicken asked, but Arie was already gone. She ran for the house and locked the door as soon as she closed it.

"WHAT WAS IN THOSE DRINKS?!" She yelled as she sank down against the door. Her voice echoed through the house, startling both her friends who had just started to doze off. They rushed to the kitchen. "You saw it too?!" They said in unison.

Arie both shook and nodded her head. "The Joshua chicken." She said. Lourica and Anna glanced at each other in confusion. "No, it was a Keith chicken." Anna said, at the same time Lourica answered too. "You mean the Yu chicken right?"

They looked at each other again, cringing in horror. "Keith chicken?" Lourica asked, shaking her head in confusion. Anna just stared back and forth between her friends with a desperate look on her face. Arie nodded. "There was a Joshua chicken, but also a Keith chicken and a Yu chicken…"

The three of them exchanged glances. "There definitely was something in those drinks…" Lourica mumbled. Both Anna and Arie nodded in agreement. "Yes, and whatever it was, it's making us see illusions…. But why chickens?!" Anna threw her hands up in the air.

A scratching noise silenced the three of them. It sounded as if something was scratching at the door. Arie immediately backed away from the door and clutched onto both of her friends. They three of them stared at the door in horror. What in the world was happening to them?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Not sure if I will continue this after the third chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the princes, sadly.

***･゜ﾟ･*:. Princess and the Chicken .:*･゜ﾟ･***

**Chapter two~**

"Hey, let us in already!" Said a to Anna familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Are you gonna let us die in the storm?!" Anna shivered as she recognized the voice of Keith chicken. She exchanged a glance with her friends, gauging their reaction. It seemed they had heard it too… so he was real after all.

"Honestly, it's started pouring, we don't really want to catch a cold." This time it was Yu chicken speaking. Lourica cringed as mixed feeling filled her. She liked Yu, but he was a chicken… that was just insane.

Arie glanced at her two friends before stepping closer to the door. "M-maybe we should let them in, it really is pouring outside." She mumbled as she reached out to the door handle. "NO!" Both Anna and Lourica yelled out at the same time. They grabbed Arie and pulled her away from the door.

"What if they're aliens, after our brains, and those heads are just a projection of whatever we wish to see most." Anna whispered. Lourica laughed at this. "I seriously doubt that Anna, I think it's more likely some chickens got infected with something radio active and mutated."

"Stop making up weird theories and let us in already!" Keith chicken yelled through the door. There was another scratching sound, followed by some flapping. They saw Keith chicken flying around in front of the window with an angry face.

None of them could restrain themselves and they started laughing. "Oh my god that is fucking hilarious!" Anna yelled out as she wiped away her tears. "Okay, let them in." She said between her giggles. Lourica continued to laugh but shook her head. "No way in hell." Anna pouted. "Aww come on just look how cute he is. Even with a chicken body, it's still Keith."

Lourica shook her head again, determination written on her face. "You have lost your mind Anna, we're not letting them in." Anna sent her friend a pleading look, but knew it was in vain, Lourica was not going to make up her mind.

Then Yu chicken's voice came from the other side of the door. "Lourica… please let us in. We don't want to be a bother, we just want shelter. The chickens in the coop aren't exactly… fond of us." Keith chicken grumbled and added to that. "That's a light way of putting it, my cheeks still hurt from their picking."

Anna furrowed her brows, how dare those stupid chickens poke their beaks into her precious Keith's cheeks. She had already completely accepted that his head was on a chicken body. At least the head was human.

Lourica stared at the door, balling her fist, thinking the same thing as Anna. Chicken body or not, it was still Yu, and she could not allow him to die in the rain. She slowly turned towards Arie. "What do you think?" Arie just shrugged and smiled. "I'd love to invite them in." She thought of Joshua chicken, and how cute he was, being all feathery like that.

Anna stared at Lourica with hopeful eyes and Lourica sighed. "Ok, fine, let them in." At this Anna squealed in excitement and opened the door. Immediately Keith chicken flew into her face. She grabbed him out of the air and looked at him full of glee.

He glared back at her. "How long were you going to make me wait woman?!" He yelled, struggling in her hands. "Let me go!" Anna ignored him and continued to look at him. "So cute." She murmured before pressing her face against his feathers. Keith chicken flushed bright red and struggled even harder. "Don't touch me without my permission!" He managed to struggle out of her grip and flew into the living room, where he settled himself on the couch.

As Anna blindly followed Keith chicken, Yu chicken and Joshua chicken hesitatingly stepped into the house. "Is it really okay for us to enter?" Yu chicken said, looking up at Lourica with pleading eyes. Lourica tried to resist but as she stared into his eyes she could only nod. Yu chicken broke out into a smile and flew up at her in excitement. He settled himself on her shoulder and smiled happily.

Lourica became at loss for word and just let him do as he pleased. Having a chicken on her shoulder was nothing new to her, but this one had Yu's face… it was literally Yu, trapped in a chicken's body. She also wandered over to the living room, where Anna was chasing after Keith chicken. Each time she reached him he'd fly up again and go sit somewhere else. It was an amusing scene, but Lourica was still too confused to be able to laugh at it.

Arie and Joshua chicken were still in the kitchen. Joshua chicken just stared up at her with a blank expression as she moved sideways towards the door to close it. She smiled down at him, but did not entirely know what to say. Joshua chicken snorted and looked away. "You are a good woman, you gave me food, I will allow you to touch me."

Arie was a bit taken aback by this, and hesitatingly bent over to pick him off the ground. She cradled him in her arms and softly smiled down at him. "Now I have my very own Prince Joshua." She mumbled to herself. Joshua chicken glared up at her. "I am not yours, you are mine." He said in a demanding tone. Arie could barely hold back her giggle and nodded. "Of course."

She joined the others in the living room and burst out in giggles as she saw the scene before her. Anna was still chasing Keith chicken around, and neither of them seemed to tire of their little 'game'. Lourica was sitting in a corner of the couch, staring into space, with a happy Yu chicken on her shoulder.

"Stop following me woman!" Keith chicken yelled as he once again flew up from his spot. "I will once you stop flying away from me." Anna answered with a smile on her face. Keith chicken let out an annoyed groan as he settled himself on another chair. Anna giggled and made her way over to him, at which he sent her a glare and flew up again. "Don't you ever get tired?!" He yelled, but Anna only burst out in laughter. "I will never tire of this."

Keith chicken grumbled something unintelligible and sat down on the armrest of another chair. This time he didn't fly away when Anna reached him. She clutched her hands together in glee and sat down on the chair, staring at Keith chicken in excitement.

"Hey Lourica, let's play that game too." Yu chicken said. Lourica shrugged uninterestedly. "You flew onto my shoulder yourself, I doubt you'd have the heart to fly away from me when I chase you." Yu chicken bit his lip, knowing fully well that he already was too attached to Lourica to be capable of playing the game.

Arie smiled lovingly at the scene, the three chickens had already been completely accepted, even though the situation was still a bit strange. But they all just loved their favourite character too much to be put off by their chicken body. She sat down next to Lourica on the couch and started stroking Joshua chicken's feathers, who first flinched at her touch, but then relaxed in her arms.

Anna leaned back in the chair and placed her hand behind her head. Keith chicken's cold attitude was boring, he was ignoring her the entire time, and whenever she tried to touch him he moved away. She plucked her phone out of her pocket and started playing a random game, that was much more entertaining than watching this arrogant chicken.

Suddenly Lourica jumped up from her place on the couch, her sudden movement made Yu chicken fly up in surprise. "We should go get the groceries." She said. Both Arie and Anna looked up at her in confusion. "Lourica… there's a storm, I'm not going out right now." Anna said, and Arie nodded along. "And we have enough food stocked up for a week." She added.

Lourica sank back down onto the couch. "You're right… then what do I do?" Anna gave her a strange look. "Do what you always do. Be happy and write fanfics." Lourica shook her head. "I can't, not with… this stalking me." She pointed at Yu chicken awkwardly.

"Hey, that's not nice Lourica." Arie scolded, still petting Joshua chicken. "Yu is also a person." Lourica scratched her neck and glanced at Yu chicken awkwardly. "But… he has a chicken body… and chickens are female."

Anna slowly lowered her phone to her lap and stared at Lourica as if she had just made a great discovery. She then turned her head to Keith chicken, who had just made himself comfortable on the armrest of her seat. He felt her eyes on him and snapped his head towards her. "What?!"

Anna looked away again and scratched her head while looking at the other two chickens who had just joined their household. "So uhm… so you guys… Lay eggs?" She asked awkwardly. At this Lourica burst out in laughter, and soon Arie joined. "Now that would be awesome, fresh eggs every day." Lourica said while laughing.

Yu chicken grinned awkwardly and exchanged glances with Keith chicken and Joshua chicken. Keith chicken was glaring at Anna, why would she ask such a question, of course they didn't lay eggs, they are men. But Joshua chicken spoke up. 'In fact, we do." His voice was so matter-of-factly that the three girls stopped laughing abruptly.

Keith chicken gasped. "What?!" Joshua chicken gave him an unimpressed look. "I laid one this morning." Keith chicken's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You actually laid an egg? For real?!" But Anna pumped her fist into the air and laughed. "Yes! I get to eat an egg laid by Keith!" He shot a glare into her direction and angrily flapped his wings. "No you won't! I will return to my normal form before I ever lay an egg!"

This shut Anna up and she stared at him in confusion. "You mean to say that you weren't born like this?" Keith chicken let out a laugh. "Oh hell no, I'm human." Anna snorted. "So I've noticed" She said, in her most favourite sarcastic voice.

Lourica eyes Yu chicken. "So… care to lay an egg for me? I'm hungry and we're out of eggs." Yu chicken stiffened and shook his head. "I uh… I don't feel the… urge… right now. We need uhm…" Joshua chicken sighed agitatedly and finished Yu chicken's sentence. "We need to feel the egg wanting to come out, when we don't feel that we won't be able to lay an egg. It usually happens around once a day."

Keith chicken eyed Joshua chicken suspiciously. "How in the world do you know that?" Joshua chicken tilted his head in an attempt to shrug. "I've been chicken for a little while longer than you two."

"Wait, wait wait, Time out." Lourica said, holding up her hands. "You mentioned you were human… if that is really the case, how did you become… this?" All three chickens tilted their heads while trying to shrug. "No idea, I just suddenly woke up like this, packed between a bunch of chickens." Keith chicken answered.

Yu chicken nodded. "It was the same for me. When I woke up I was stuck in a chicken's body and was sitting in your chicken coop." Anna and Lourica pinched their brows in confusion, this was all so vague. Arie spoke up. "So, how long have you been chicken?"

"Three days now." Joshua chicken answered calmly. "I was able to hide myself the previous days, but today Keith and Yu were suddenly there and Keith demanded an explanation, when I told them about you he just barged into the coop when you arrived." He glanced at Anna. "That was quite amusing."

Anna frowned and turned away. "It was insane… it's still insane. Human's don't suddenly have their heads stuck to a chicken's body." She mumbled as she crossed her arms. Lourica nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I think we can all agree that we're not drunk, or high at this moment, so they are very real."

"But you have no idea how you turned into a chicken?" Arie asked, ignoring her friends. Joshua chicken tried to shrug again. "No. We just woke up like this." Arie placed her hand to her chin and thought deeply. "How do we turn you back then…" She mused quietly.

Anna jumped up in excitement. "What if it's like the story of the frog prince?" She said, her eyes gleaming. Keith chicken snorted. "I seriously doubt it." She turned towards him with a smug smile on her face. "You never know, let's try it." She reached out to him, but he flew off instantly. "There is no way I'm letting you kiss me." He said angrily. Anna pouted and sat back down in her chair.

"But it might actually work." Arie said, glancing down at Joshua chicken who was staring at nothing in particular with a passive face. Arie bit her lip and picked up Joshua chicken. She turned him so he faced her and grinned at him mischievously. "We should at least try." She said softly.

Joshua chicken stared at her in surprise, but then blushed slightly and avoided her eyes. "It won't hurt to try." Arie broke out into a smile and out of excitement she instantly pressed her lips against Joshua chicken's.


End file.
